


Florenciendo de amor

by Rahzel



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fictober2019, Romance, aniversário
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Llevan un año juntos y toda la alegría y dicha que sienten se resumirá en una cena.
Relationships: Kinomoto Fujitaka/Kinomoto Nadeshiko
Kudos: 1





	Florenciendo de amor

La comida estaba lista; la mesa también. Nadeshiko revisó el arreglo floral que hizo con claveles blancos y rosas y lo acomodó en el centro de la mesa orgullosa de su trabajo. Ya no le faltaba nada. Miró el reloj en la pared y se dio con que su esposo estaba a punto de llegar a casa y ¡ella aún no estaba lista! Le había llevado más tiempo del que esperó hacer todo. Empezó desde temprano justo al salir del colegio. Fujitaka iba a llegar tarde pues tenía reunión con los profesores por el viaje de estudio de fin de año. No se lo dijo, pero esperaba que no eligieran a Fujitaka para acompañar al curso debido a que ella tenía sus propios planes de aprovechar esas vacaciones con él.

Corrió a la ducha después de darse cuenta que llevaba divagando diez minutos y el tiempo seguía su curso. Con las prisas, se tropezó en el camino y se demoró un poco más. Pero llegó al cuarto de baño luego de dejar el vestido que pensaba usar esa noche sobre la cama. Todo eso, le llevó unos veinte minutos más. Estaba ya contra reloj peinándose y pensando qué pasador usar para su cabello cuando sintió la voz de él. Nadeshiko. Torpe por naturaleza, le respondió levantándose con los pasadores en mano y colocándoselos en el camino. Entonces, volvió sobre sus pasos buscando el obsequio que había preparado para él y corrió emocionada a verlo.

—¡Fuji…! —Dijo con entusiasmo y a medias al pisar sus pantuflas. Era increíble como esa mujer tenía un don para enredarse con sus propios pies y acabar en el suelo ¡parecía su lugar favorito!— ¡Ah! No —gritó viendo como el regalo escapaba de sus manos. Él, que estaba de espaldas, apenas volteó vio todo y atinó a atrapar aquello que venía justo hacia él. Pero le restó importancia cuando vio a su esposa en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella, tomándola de ambos brazos. Nadeshiko se quitó el cabello del rostro y le sonrió radiante.

—Estoy bien —respondió abrazándolo por el cuello y entonces, recordó que traía algo en mano— ¡el regalo! —gritó separándose de él. Fujitaka levantó la caja que atrapó antes y se la mostró— ¡Es ese! ¡Sí! —se lo quitó de las manos y con una expresión de felicidad que no coincidía con lo que acababa de pasar, se lo entregó— ¡Feliz aniversario!

Él sonrió. Lo mejor de terminar su día era llegar con ella. Nunca sabía qué esperarse con Nadeshiko y así como era una caja de sorpresas, era la alegría de su vida.

Ella, ansiosa, le recordó que debía abrir su obsequio y lo hizo. Rasgó el papel y abrió la caja para hallar una billetera con un diseño Ainu. La billetera era de color tierra con diseño de abanicos en terracota y marfil. El fondo, unas líneas ondeadas blancas como el viento hacían un patrón precioso. Fujitaka se sintió tan complacido al ver el presente que ella le dio que quedó sin saber qué decir. Él le había contado sobre un proyecto al que había aplicado y esperaba que se lo aprobasen.

—Es preciosa.

—Y esto aún no termina. Ven —se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para que lo siguiera.

En la cocina, puso a calentar la comida unos minutos antes de servir.

—¿Cocinaste?

—Sí. Compré esta revista y me ayudé con sus recetas. Si algo sale mal, ya sabes a quien debes culpar —dijo en tono juguetón señalando en la primera página, a la cocinera que salía en el editorial.

—Estoy seguro de que te habrá salido delicioso —respondió él.

Nadeshiko no era buena en la cocina, tampoco con las tareas domésticas, así que solía encargarse él de eso. Ella lo ayudaba, le ponía el mejor entusiasmo, era la mejor para ponerle el cuerpo y el alma a todo lo que hacía, sin embargo, los quehaceres domésticos no estaban hechos para ella. Más, eso le gustaba de ella: no se rendía a pesar de las adversidades o de lo difícil que pudiera ser todo. Suponía que así también se había ayudado a enfrentar esa nueva vida a su lado.

—Ve a quitarte eso mientras sirvo —le dijo acercándose a él y aflojándole el nudo de la corbata, después de todo un día de trabajo, imaginaba que ya debía molestarle. Él, lejos de hacerle caso, la atrapó por la cintura y la abrazó apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

Hacía un año que estaban junto y ninguno de los dos podía creer de rápido que el tiempo había hecho de las suyas. Un año de casados. Su relación seguía siendo un secreto, salvo para la familia de Nadeshiko con la cual, ella ya no tenía contacto. Su abuelo se negaba a verla y Sonomi también estaba molesta por haber elegido. Nada de eso podía hacer que Nadeshiko se arrepintiera y quisiera cambiar su elección, hasta la fecha, la mejor que ella había hecho. Aunque echaba en falta a su familia, cuando estaba con Fujitaka, sentía que todo valía cada segundo, cada esfuerzo, cada latido.

La tapa de la olla saltó por el vapor y rompió el momento romántico entre los dos. Nadeshiko se soltó de él y antes de que hiciera algo, Fujitaka la tomó de la cintura y la dejó detrás de él asegurándole que se encargaría de todo él. Él era hábil en la cocina y sobre todo, le gustaba consentir a Nadeshiko de todas las formas que estaban a su alcance. Llevó los platos y sirvió la comida. No se veía mal considerando que era ella quien preparó todo y era tal el entusiasmo y el brillo que irradiaban los ojos de su esposa esperando que él probara la comida y dijera qué tal estaba, tal era su ansiedad que ella no probaba bocado hasta que escuchaba el veredicto de él.

—Está delicioso —dijo él luego de comer.

—¿Seguro? ¿No lo dices sólo porque me amas mucho? —preguntó ella probando la comida también, sorprendiéndose de su propio sazón en la cocina— tienes razón ¡está rico! Debe ser algún milagro de aniversario.

No era de sorprenderse que sucediera algo como esto. Nadeshiko era mala en la cocina. Si no se quemaba, condimentaba mal o le ponía ingredientes que no iban. Era despistada y eso no era una virtud a la hora de cocinar. Fujitaka jamás se quejaba de eso, siempre había aceptado sus recetas sin ningún tipo de reclamo pues, le había puesto empeño y mucha dedicación para hacerlas y eso era más que suficiente para él. No tenía quejas de una esposa tan maravillosa como ella.

—También —dijo colocando los palillos a un lado y buscó en el bolsillo de su saco y le entregó una pequeña caja a Nadeshiko. Ella la tomó ilusionada— feliz aniversario —su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Era una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con un moño rosa encima. Ella la abrió deslizando las yemas por el botón que tenía. Lo presiono y sintió un clic y pudo ver el contenido. Un collar de raso negro con una rosa rosa brillante.

—¡Es la que vi los otros días! —exclamó con tanta emoción que estaba seguro que hasta los vecinos los habían escuchado. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, sentándose encima suyo y abrazándolo. Su mirada no podía reflejar más amor y estaba segura de que cuando dijo que no podía ser más feliz, se había equivocado con todo su corazón. Era mucho más feliz que antes— ayuda a ponérmelo —le pidió entregándoselo a él mientras levantaba su larga cabellera y dejaba su cuello al descubierto. Él, aprovechando al terminar de anudar el lazo en un moño, le dio un beso en la nuca provocando un ligero temblor en ella: él sabía exactamente cómo hacerla estremecer. Ella volteó y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo altiva y traviesa.

—Eso no es justo. Estaba distraída —dijo haciendo un puchero. Él la reto ahora que ya estaba prestando atención a que hiciera lo que quiera y ella, optó por probar sus labios en un dulce y cálido beso que intentó transmitirle un poco de todo el amor que sentía por él— mañana tengo una sesión de fotos luego de clases. Lo usaré también —señaló la flor emocionada.

Aún debían mantener su relación en secreto, ellos lo sabían, pero no mantendría en secreto que ella estaba radiante de tanto amor, como si no existiera un antes y un después, como si después de sentir y gozar de todo su amor, sólo pudiera seguir compartiéndolo con él, como una fuente infinita que no se llenaría ni tampoco, se acabaría.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Yo sé que hay tan poco de esta hermosa pareja que me he decidido que al menos, haré algo para estos dos (Inserte corazón aquí). Son los dos personajes más lindos de Sakura Card Captor y hay poquitos fics de ellos :( casi nada. Así que espero que disfruten de éste al menos.
> 
> También les cuento que es parte de un reto del #Fictober2019. Lo encontré este año y decidí que iba a hacerlo sin importar que ya haya pasado el tiempo. Este día corresponde al reto 2) Boda/Aniversario.
> 
> Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
